1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile communications networks, multi system end-user devices, and an apparatus and a method for selecting a frequency band in a mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The field of data communications has been in turmoil during the recent years. New technologies are being introduced while old technologies are still in active use in mobile communication networks. Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standardized by the 3G Partnership Project (3GPP) represents a significant leap forward in wireless mobile communication systems. One of the main objectives of the LTE is the providing of downlink data rates of at least 100 Mbps and uplink date rates of at least 50 Mbps. LTE is not going to replace older technologies for years to come. Instead, LTE networks are going to co-exist with 3G networks and 2G networks. Especially, circuit switched voice services may be provided over 3G and 2G network via the circuit switched fallback service. LTE specifications enable radio access networks to indicate to mobile nodes different priorities for different radio technologies. Currently, the priorities for different radio technologies are determined based on user subscription. For example, the users that subscribe to a premium profile involving the use of 4G bitrates may never be assigned radio resources from a 3G or a 2G network where a 4G radio cell is available. LTE networks undergo constant evolution in terms of the air interface between a mobile node and an Evolved Node B, that is, an LTE base station. New air interface features emerge and may be deployed in different frequency bands. The new air interface features and technologies place requirements for mobile nodes. They require new capabilities of mobile nodes so that mobile nodes may harness the new air interface features.
It would be beneficial to be able to prioritize different frequency bands not only based on the user subscriptions, but also based on mobile nodes.